With the advance of computer-based systems, an interface between a human being and a machine becomes more important. A human-machine interface should be intuitive to anyone and be used easily. A touch screen or touch pad is an example of an intuitive and easy interface. A touch screen may be formed of a panel capable of tactile sensing and a display device. Normally a touch screen allows a user to manipulate the position and function of a pointer by a direct contact on the screen.
Meanwhile, in order to provide a haptic feedback to a touch screen, an apparatus for producing the haptic feedback has been developed actively. Here, the term haptic refers to a tactile sensation felt by a human finger, hand, or the like when a human being touches a certain object. The term haptic is the concept of including a tactile feedback perceived by a skin touched on the surface of an object and a kinesthetic force feedback felt when the motion of a joint and a muscle is disturbed. Particularly, vibration effects or vibrating tactile haptic effects may be useful for notifying specific events to a user or for offering a realistic feedback for producing greater sensory immersion in simulated or virtual environments.
Recent electronic devices having a touch screen or touch pad may provide a haptic feedback for delivering good sensory immersion together with a sense of button click and visual information. In order to produce a haptic feedback of a mobile device, a certain haptic actuator such as a vibration motor, linear resonant actuator (LRA), a piezo actuator, or the like may be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.